1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, which can replace an information to be displayed by other information and can acquire a new information from a portable medium and from a network when necessary and display it.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electronic information is presented, moving picture, detailed image or sound are indispensable for providing effective contents. In such information, however, there are problems in that amount of data extensively increases compared with the information which contains text only.
In the past, to acquire a part or all of large-scale information via a network and to perform processing to present it to users, the following methods have been used:
(1) To decrease amount of information according to transfer speed and to provide information at high speed; PA1 (2) To adopt compression procedure; PA1 (3) To provide contents with large amount of information over a long transfer time; PA1 (4) To place only the contents having smaller amount of information on the network; PA1 (5) To disperse data; or PA1 (6) To use cash. PA1 the feature that the content of conversion information comprising the object to be converted (conversion object), conversion candidate and applicable condition can be arbitrarily determined in case the information specified by the user is re-read to the other information; PA1 the feature that, when expressing the storage site of information of a portable storage medium, fixed expression having a drive name is not used at the time of installing; PA1 the feature that the above conversion information can be added and/or updated later; PA1 the feature that, in case there are a plurality of conversion candidates to a conversion object, an adequate candidate is selected; and PA1 the feature that two or more types of related information are also included in the conversion objects, and it is so designed that two or more types of related information can also be specified for the conversion candidate. PA1 by interpreting and reading again the script to another script, more detailed information can be provided to the user compared with the case where an entity of information is simply converted to another entity information. PA1 by providing the conversion information via the network, it is possible to eliminate trouble and complicated procedure to distribute the conversion information summarized and controlled on the network to the users. PA1 the conversion information is possessed by the storage medium, and even a user in a closed environment not connected to the network can obtain the conversion information. PA1 the conversion information is possessed by the portable storage medium, and the conversion information can be obtained from the portable storage medium, which can be conveniently carried. PA1 the media-identifying information is possessed by the portable storage medium where the conversion information is recorded, and by effectively utilizing it, it is possible to avoid duplication of registration processing such as re-registration of the conversion information, which has been registered already. PA1 in a system where the information providing system is not connected to the network, PA1 the information providing system is designed in such manner that it is possible to judge whether the conversion candidate of the obtained conversion information is remote or local, and if the conversion candidate is a remote information, it is possible to recognize in advance that the conversion candidate is ineffective and the ineffectiveness can be notified to the user by means such as message. PA1 it is possible to judge whether the information expressed by the conversion candidate is effective to the user or not because it is possible to judge whether or not the conversion candidate of the conversion information obtained by the information providing system possesses the media-identifying information stored in the media-identifying information storage means. PA1 it is possible to judge whether the information indicated by the conversion candidate is effective to the user or not because it is possible to judge whether the conversion candidate of the conversion information obtained by the information providing system can possess the media-identifying information stored in the media-identifying information storage means or not. PA1 the conversion information can be put together in groups and controlled because it is possible to judge as to from which media-identifying information the portable storage medium has the conversion information has been obtained by the information providing system. PA1 the storage site of the conversion candidate is expressed in a type not including drive name in the system utilized by the user in the portable storage medium when it is distributed, while, by acquiring a drive name for uniquely identifying the storage site of the portable storage medium in the system, if the corresponding portable storage medium is not set in the drive, message is issued to call special attention so that it is set to the corresponding drive. PA1 the storage site of conversion candidate in the portable storage medium when it is distributed is expressed in the type not including the drive name in the system which user utilizes, by acquiring a driving name for uniquely specifying the storage site of the portable storage medium in the system, if the corresponding portable storage medium is not set in the drive, message is issued to call special attention so that it is set to the corresponding drive. PA1 by acquiring a drive name for uniquely specifying the storage site of the portable storage medium in the system and by storing the drive name, useless processing can be eliminated to judge where the portable storage medium indicated by the conversion candidate is present at each conversion. PA1 by recording the updated information address, indicating the storage site of conversion information for updating on the network, to the portable storage medium, the conversion information can be automatically updated by setting the portable storage medium on the drive. PA1 by storing two or more updated information addresses in the updated address storage means, the conversion information can be updated by batch processing. PA1 various types of settings can be performed by providing version information when the conversion information is updated. PA1 even in case it is wanted to update the conversion information in a system not connected with the network, by preparing at least the portable storage medium where the updated conversion information and the application media-identifying information are recorded, the conversion information matching the application media-identifying information can be updated, and because the portable storage medium where the updated conversion information is recorded does not specifically require the media-identifying information, this is also applicable to a conventional type portable storage medium having no media-identifying information. PA1 various types of settings can be performed by providing the version information when the conversion information is updated. PA1 in case there are two or more conversion candidates, candidate selecting means can select a candidate in accordance with a plurality of rules, and an adequate candidate can be selected and displayed according to the circumstances.
Of the above methods, the following technique of karaoke system is known for the method (5): the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open 6-102888. In this technique, data is dispersed and large-scale contents are locally maintained, and by clearly specifying which of the contents is to be presented via the network, moving pictures complying with the contents are provided even when lines are fine.
Description will be given below on arrangement and operation of a karaoke system using the above technique referring to FIG. 27. In FIG. 27, reference numeral 2700 represents a karaoke terminal, 2701 is music selecting means for specifying a desired music number by a user at the karaoke terminal, 2702 is image element pattern synthesizing means for providing an image in response to the request by combining image element pattern according to moving picture combining information, 2703 is image element pattern storage means to divide pattern to image elements and to control, 2704 is temporary storage means for storing information sent from local data base or primary information read from the image element pattern storage means, 2705 is reproducing and display means for reproducing and displaying by combining music data read from a local server with the image synthesized by the image element pattern synthesizing means, 2706 is communication means for sending a request number according to the request from the user and for receiving the corresponding music data and moving picture combining information, 2707 is central processing means for accepting the request from the user and for presenting the corresponding information, 2710 is a local data base, comprising music data storage means 2711, moving picture combining information storage means 2712, communication means 2713, and central processing means 2714, 2711 is music data storage means, 2712 is moving picture combining information storage means, 2713 is communication means, 2714 is central processing means for reading the corresponding music data to the request number received from the communication means 2713 from the music data storage means 2711, for reading the moving picture combining information from the moving picture combining information storage means 2712 corresponding to the request number and for sending it to the terminal, from which the request has been sent, using the communication means 2713.
When the user selects a request number of the desired music by operating the music selecting means 2701, the central processing means 2707 transmits the specified request number to a predetermined local data base using the communication means 2706.
The local data base 2710 accepts this request and sends back a command signal to combine music data corresponding to the request with moving pictures.
The terminal 2700 stores a command signal to combine music data with moving picture at primary storage means 2704.
Next, the terminal 2700 reads the music data from the primary storage means 2704 and reproduces it using the reproducing and display means 2705 and reads an image element pattern from the image element pattern storage means 2703 based on the received moving picture combining command signal. Then, this is synthesized by the image element pattern synthesizing means 2702. The synthesized image is reproduced via the reproducing and display means 2705.
As described above, when the technique of Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open 6-102888 is used, it is possible to provide information of large capacity to match the request of the user without transferring large capacity information via the network. This is attained by sending the information for reproducing the contents at hand of the user in response to the request of the user on the server side and by presenting image information according to the information on the terminal side.
In a system for reading and displaying information via a network, e.g. browser of WorldWideWeb, the information once read is stored in local storage means, and for the second time and after, the local storage means is referred (6) in many cases. This method is provisionally called "cash utilizing method" hereinafter.
Description will be given now on an arrangement of an information providing system using the cash utilization method, referring to FIG. 28.
In FIG. 28, reference numeral 2800 represents an information terminal, 2801 is input means for specifying storage site of an information necessary for the user, 2802 is corresponding information storage means for matching and storing the storage site of a remote information with the storage site of the information in the information storage means, 2803 is data storage means for storing an information read form a remote place, 2804 is display means, 2805 is communication means, by which the information terminal exchanges information via a network, 2806 is central processing means for acquiring the information specified by the input means 2801 from the corresponding information storage means 2802 if it is available at the corresponding information storage means 2802, and, if not available, for reading and displaying the information from a specified place, 2810 is a network for connecting the information terminal 2800 with one or more information servers, 2820 is an information server group connected to the network 2810, reference numerals 2821, 2825, 2826 and 2827 each represents an information server included in the information server group 2820, 2822 is data storage means where real entity of the information or a substantial information referred by the information server 2821 is stored, 2823 is communication means of the information server 2821, and 2824 is central processing means of the information server 2821.
Next, referring to FIG. 28, description will be given on operation of the information providing system in case the user acquires a certain information from the information server 2821.
When the user specifies the storage site of necessary information by the input means 2801, the central processing means 2806 checks whether this storage site agrees with the storage site of remote information (0 or more) stored in the corresponding information storage means 2802. Because the corresponding information is established after reading the information from remote place, the storage sites do not agree with each other in this case.
Next, the central processing means 2806 requests real entity of the information shown by the remote storage site to the information server 2821 having the information using the communication means 2805. The central processing means 2824 of the information server 2821 receives this request via the communication means 2823 and reads the real entity of the information specified from the data storage means 2822. The information thus read is transferred to the information terminal 2800 via the network 2810 using the communication means 2823.
The central processing means 2806 of the information terminal 2800 reads the real entity of the information from the communication means 2805 and stores the information in the data storage means 2803. Also, correspondence information is prepared, which relates the storage site of the remote information obtained with the storage site at the corresponding information storage means 2803, and this is registered at the corresponding information storage means 2802. The central processing means 2805 displays the information using the display means 2804.
Next, when the storage site of the same information is specified by the input means 2801, the central processing means 2806 checks whether this storage site agrees with the storage site of remote information of the corresponding information storage means 2802 or not. They agree with each other because the corresponding information is already registered. The central processing means 2806 reads the storage site of a conversion candidate of the corresponding information storage means 2802 and acquires the entity of the information from the corresponding data storage means 2803. The acquired information is displayed using the display means 2804.
As described above, in the information providing system based on the cash utilization method, when the entity of the information present at the information server 2821 is to be displayed, the entity of the information is read at local data storage means 2803 when the entity of the information is first transferred from the information server 2821. By relating the storage site of the information in the information server 2821 with the storage site of the information at the data storage means 2803, there is no need to acquire the same information via the network in the second time and after, and this makes it possible to eliminate the time required for transfer before displaying the information.
In the methods (1) to (4) as described above, when large-scale information such as moving pictures is to be sent via the network, much time is required for the transfer of information because lines used for transfer are much finer compared with size of information, and the information cannot be presented at once.
Also, it is necessary that the server knows in advance what information is present at the user who requested the information, and this is a transaction in a closed network where a specific user is recognized by the server and a special-purpose program is offered.
In the hash utilization method of (6) above, it is necessary to read the information first via the network and to store it in a local storage medium for once, and it is not suitable for practical application to large-scale information such as motion picture.
Also, in the method of (6) above, the corresponding relation between the storage site of a remote information with the storage site of a local information is established after the entity of the information is transferred from the information server and is read in the local information storage means. This has the effect to reduce the time of transfer by eliminating repeated transfer of the same information, while it is not possible to define free corresponding relation such as the conversion of a request to a text in a remote information server to a request to moving picture present in a local storage medium.
In case it is described in a portable storage medium that information of which storage site should be re-read to information of which storage site, problem arises in that how the storage site of the information in the portable storage medium should be changed to an absolute path.
In the stage to distribute the portable storage media, only the path in the portable storage media can be described, while drive name is added to the path depending on the driving unit in a practical system.
In contrast, there is a method to add a drive name of the portable storage medium to the path in that portable storage medium in case software requiring the information including the storage site is installed. In such case, however, if another portable storage medium is present in the driving unit after the software has been installed and if it has similar file arrangement, what is originally different file may be erroneously referred to.
In a system where a plurality of driving units to match the same type of portable storage medium are present, drive name changes depending upon in which drive the media are put. If there is a drive name when storage site of a local information should be specified, there is the possibility that the desired file may not be at the specified site. The same applies to the case where connecting sequence of the driving units has changed and the drive may have different name.
In this respect, it is an object of the present invention to improve the following points in case information corresponding to the information specified by the user is read from a local storage medium: